Forever DollFace
by DevilsInTheBone
Summary: A new criminal, feeling bad for what she has done, tells the Titans her weekness. Can they stop her and still save her? What happends when BB starts to fall for her? And when Terra comes back in the picture? First story. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not in any way shape or form own any part of Teen Titans… If I did I would not be just another poor teenager…

Screams erupted all over the city. The young girl walked calmly down the street, amid all the chaos. She stopped and laughed, then threw up her hands, and smacked them down on the ground. The earth trembled beneath her hands, and suddenly leapt up beneath her, carrying her down the street, the once pavement, now a snake, slithering along to carry her to her destination.

Then out of no where, the Teen Titans appeared before her. They stared up at her in surprise. This girl, was not ordinary in any way. She wore a poke-a-doted pink and white top, with a frilly black skirt, but over her head, she wore a mask. Perfectly white, cracked a bit, with a star painted over one eye, an dark lipstick over the mouth.

"Who are you!" Robin shouted. "What do you think your doing here?"

"I am Doll Face." she replied behind the mask. "I am here to do whatever I want!" She laughed again, and cast her hands down on the beast of a snake again. Then just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone, when the giant snake turned into smoke, and she disappeared behind it.

"Well done my pet…" The seated figure said.

Doll Face said nothing in response.

"Take it off… I want to see my beauty." The figure mockingly.

She reached up and unhooked her mask, then let it fall to the ground as she looked up to the identical eyes that reached for hers.

As soon as their eyes connected the seated figure threw themselves back, holding their head as they screamed in pain. Then stopped suddenly. Stood up, composed themselves, and sat back down in the chair in front of the seated girl.

"Resistance… even still. Oh how delicious. You will regret that you know. I will make you regret ever hurting me!" The figure's voice rising the entire time, till suddenly it was screaming. They stood and smacked the girl across the face, then walked away leaving her there in the dark to wait for her next command.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Three banks, five jewelry stores, and six museums, they all report having been robbed by this girl." Cyborg said while sitting reading a police report. "Not to mention the ten deaths, and the eighteen injuries."

"How can we beat this girl? Everything she touches can be turned against us. Its hopeless." Beast Boy said while nursing a bruises bottom.

"Nothing is without the hope. We will find a way to make her pay for the crimes she has made" Starfire said quietly, without any real conviction behind it, petting a large bump on her own head.

"That's right. We will wait. Something must tip the scales soon enough. That is how it always works. Has before, will again" Raven said, the only one with no injuries, for now at least."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans waited, the plan they had labored on for weeks, to defeat DollFace, was finally ready. All they needed now was the lady herself to make her grand appearance. And then, at last, she came. She walked down the street, people running and screaming away from her, she laughed and she got ready to grab hold of a small tree planted on the sidewalk.

Robin signaled, and they jumped into action. Beast Boy ran into a full on distraction, while everyone else fought far ranged so that they could protect Raven as she was trying to concentrate.

DollFace laughed, and threw her hands on the tree. Suddenly it was a huge tiger, that challenged Beast Boys wolf form. While he was struggling with the tiger, she threw her hands down and brought the ground up into a giant golem. While sitting on its shoulder, she had the giant monster knock Beast Boy back with one blow, and disabling him from this fight. To weak to move, he had to just watch.

But he didn't think it would be a long fight. Raven was now ready with her attack. She leapt forwards, and threw a ball of black energy around DollFace. It held her up, and away from the ground, disabling her ability to change stuff. Or so was the idea, when they created this attack plan.

The soulless eyes of the girl in the mask looked down at them, and then began to cackle. She threw back her head, and laughed while tears started to spring from her eyes.

"You think this puny thing can hold me! I don't have to just touches solids you know! Its just personal preference. Makes for a more solid monster." And cast her hand up in the air, and drew water from the air that turned and shaped itself until it was a huge dragon. It whipped its head around and with one mighty blast, devastated the already weakened Teen Titans.

They retreated, carrying the unconscious Raven, who was very close to the blast when it was let lose, and the battle exhausted Beast Boy, home to try and find another solution.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Beast Boy sat in the bed in the infirmary, looking up at the ceiling. He so exhausted, battered, and bruised after the latest round with DollFace, he couldn't even walk. He however was nothing compared to Raven. It was 3 days after the fight, and she had not woken up once. She had been hurt really badly though, so it was not a huge surprise.

He tossed and turned in his bed, as the clock stuck midnight, trying to find a position to sleep that didn't hit any bad bruises. Finally after what seemed like an hour or more, he fell into a restless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl stood beside him. She often was in his dreams. The one he felt responsible for. The girl called Terra. But something was different about her this time, and the more he examined her, the more he realized it wasn't her at all. It was some other girl he had never seen before, but her eyes were very familiar. But where had he seen them before?

"I am so sorry. I never would have wanted this." She looked down at him sadly. Then looked away as if she could not bare to see him in such a condition.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked, very confused, and tired. 'I hope this ends soon, I need as much beauty rest as I can get lately…' he thought while looking at the girl.

"Who am I? I am… wow, its been along time. I have not had a name since I was six. At least not a real name. My name was… Kimi. Now you might recognize my new name. She calls me DollFace."

"What!" He tried to jump up and get away but even in his dream, he was bound by his pain.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… I never have. I cant help it though. That's why I need your help." She said, sad eyed.

"Like I haven't heard that story before. The whole 'I don't have a choice!' thing. You always have a choice." He turned away, haunted by old ghosts.

"Yes. I do. But the only choices I have, are to be controlled all my life, or ask you for your help to stop me." She said quietly.

"What do you want from me? What can I do?" He asked rolling over?"

"Remember what I show you tonight. Remember, and tell your friends. So that you know, how you can stop me."

"Okay. I will do my best. What is it you want me to know.?"

She smiled happily, for the first time in the entirety of the conversation. "It will be easier to show you. Take my hand please."

He grabbed her hand, and started to scream as he was being pulled into the sky, and as he was flying away, he caught a glimpse of his body down below him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(11 Years Ago)

Two twins sat playing in a sandbox at the park with their aunt. They didn't really understand what all had happened lately, but they loved the park, and aunt Jenny always knew what was fun. All they knew was that their mommy and daddy had went out, leaving them with aunt Jenny, and had not come back yet. They were really beginning to miss her.

They smiled at each other. As long as they touched, they knew what the other was feeling. Kimi always felt her sister held a bit of resentment towards her, because she could do more stuff. Such as last week when they made clay horses, hers came alive, and danced along the table while she sat and giggled. Her sisters just sat there, and more anger grew deep inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were home, a psychologist was there to talk to the little girls with the help of the aunt.

"Kimi, Keri, I need to talk to you both. Please come sit down with us." Aunt Jenny called.

They ran in, both wondering the same thing

-"Is it about mommy and daddy?" Kimi asked

-"When will they be back?" Keri asked at the same time.

"I am afraid there was an accident. They got into a car wreck and died." Aunt Jenny said.

They both looked shocked, and started to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 month after that)

"How do you like dancing for me Kimi? You were always the favorite. Everyone liked you the best. It was so unfair! We are identical, and yet you always got the best of everything! Even Aunt Jenny wanted you, but didn't want me! All Because of your stupid power! Well guess what? I finally found my power! I can use you!" She laughed crazily and sealed her sisters mind away from her body. "No one will ever think you are so great now! I will be the best! I will be the only one!" Then she put a mask over her sisters face, with a doll's face, which was what their mom always called her. "Now everyone will pay for the crime against me! And you will take all the blame - 'sister'".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back in the room, and Kimi stood there silently, looking at Raven.

"Are they nice? Your friends, I mean."

"Yah. They are great. Always know how to help. And always will help." He replied. "So… I think I get it. You cannot get to your body to control it on your own, because your sister has control over it.?"

"Yah. And the worst part is, there is no distance rule or anything. As long as we are both alive, she can control me. I don't want her hurt though. She has just gone threw so much. She has gone crazy." She turned around suddenly. "You must tell your friends to split up. Half go after her. While she is busy with you, she cannot control me. Can block me from myself, but cant make me do anything. So you must go to her, distract her, then kill me." She said the last part quietly, but completely serious, staring into his eyes.

"What? We cannot just kill you! If what you say is really true, then your innocent, and its wrong to kill an innocent, let alone a villain!" He cried astonished.

"There is no other way. So long as we are both alive, she will people. With me gone,

she cannot do anything. She will be harmless." shaking her head back and forth.

"I understand. I will tell this all to them. I promise." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She took a pin out of a pocket and wrote on his arm, a number. "This is where she lives and stays. No one suspects her though because she hides my face, and that means hers as well." With that she kissed him on the forehead and was gone.

Beast Boy laid back down in his body and everything went black.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note-

Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I have been having a bit of a conflict with my friends, and have not been in any kind of mood to give my story the attention it deserves. Also, Thank you's are in order for the 2 people who commented… (Yah that's right! Only 2! You should feel ashamed of yourselves!) But I love you 2 who did! You're the greatest!

Anyways! Back to the story! I will update again real quick this time! Promise!


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note-

Sorry it took me so long to put this up! To the like… few people who even read this. Love you lots, you who do! Especially you all who commented… or… you 3...

Sorry this one is shorter! I will try and update again soon

And sorry for my spelling and stuff… it passed through my word processor, but I didn't re-read them. I will try to be better!

Juanchi- Thanks so much for the comments! They really helped a lot. I will try and keep it all in mind when I am writing the next parts!

Chapter 4

Beast boy woke up the next day dreading talking to the other Titans. He knew what he needed to say, but was not looking forwards to the idea that she should be killed. He also didn't want to tell them how he came upon this information. They were likely to believe he was crazy.

He reached over a pushed a button on his bed. He was glad he was still in the recovery room. His regular bed didn't have call buttons, and he wasn't really in any kind of position to sit up, let alone, walk all over the huge tower, trying to track down all the titans from each of their respective rooms, this early in the morning.

After waiting a couple minutes later, Cyborg walked in looking groggy.

"Feeling better BB? Your up kinda early… Its only 6:30..." He asked while checking monitors around Beast Boy.

"There is no time for this. I need you to get everyone in here as soon as possible. Its really important and there is no time to waste." Beast Boy said, while struggling to try and sit up.

"What's the rush little guy? Are you okay? Did you hit your head a little hard or something?" He responded, trying to push Beast Boy back down into the bed, a little worried that he was in his right mind.

"No! Please, just listen to me. I need them all up here now. Please Cyborg…" He said looking up at him very seriously.

"Okay. I will go and get them if it will make you calm down. But you got to lay back down okay? Your gunna hurt yourself!" He said, getting more worried by the second.

"Thanks... You need to hurry… there is no time to waste…" He laid back down into the bed gratefully, out of breath, looking at the retreating Cyborg, who at the time was wondering how he was going to tell everyone that Beast Boy had gone crazy.


	6. Authors Note AGAIN!

Hey all! Sorry I havent written in a while... To be honest, I am kinda stuck with it. I have in my mind, what I want to happen, and how I want it to end. But... I am just not getting any real enjoyment out of writting this right now.

And since I havent been getting that many people reading this anyways, I think I will go focus my attention on something else.

I will continue this... eventually. If I get some hugely borning day, or I get like 20 reviews or something, I will put up another chapter, but as it is, I am just feeling this story right now

Sorry to those of you who did read this!

I do love you!


End file.
